


<> Foriging .:. Diamonds <>

by DepthsOfTheVOID



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blue needs love, Blue: Emotion - Friend, Character Development, Corruption, Diamond powers, E~N~J~O~Y, Fear, Gen, Green diamond (mentioned), Nuclear Family, Pink: Caring - Kindness, Power Development, Psychic Bond, Shattering Gems, Violence, White is freakin' out, White: Wisdom - mother, Yellow gets called a giraffe, Yellow has emotions too!, Yellow has image issues, Yellow has no hair - just her spikey helmate, Yellow is fucking terrifying, Yellow is muscular as all hell, Yellow: Power - Danger, anger issues, anyway- back to tagging the story, blood - or the gem equivelant, blue is a precious bean, blue is adorable- give her love, changing form, cm'on yellow- your not a monster. . ., concerned white, cursing - swearing - language children shouldn't hear, diamonds can get corrupted too- but not until later, expect chapters to be atleast 1000 words long- normally longer but at least that., growth spurts, home-world, i'm 14 & all my friends think i'm a baby 'couse of it!, if i make yellow pink or blue say mammy- i'm sorry! i'm Irish!!!, injectors, keep a look out, knifes, my own weird AU "theory", pink is just that o n e sibling, pink shows up later, psychic spit, self hate, some singing- this is steven universe after all. its not the weird kind in the show tho', strange child hood, the kindergarden, those come into play at some point in the story, white is a caring mother, white is just a poor glowy mom, white is the #1 mom, white needs a guide on how to take care of baby diamonds- 'couse she is a mess at first, yellow & blue weren't meant to exist, yellow gets weird around sharp objects, yellow has a soft spot for plants, yes- Spinel comes into this story. but not until later- patience, young diamonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepthsOfTheVOID/pseuds/DepthsOfTheVOID
Summary: White was worried, the creation of her equal- Green Diamond -had taken a turn for the worst.now she was standing in front of the large glass pane that separated her and the kindergarden her soon to be sister was forming in, it had almost gone according to plan, she could even hear her little voice whispering to her in her gem- but that whisper soon turned to a scream and now she stood, staring, at the accidental phenominum that had never before been witnessed in gem history- she had no control over the situation and she was, for once- well and truely, scared- frightened even!the Nephrite by her foot was yelling, saying that the diamond had bacome unstable and might not make it.- are you ready, turely? well, you've made it this far, might as well keep going. -! !! ENJOY THE FAN-FIC !! !
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Split

**Author's Note:**

> Expect scattered updates, school is back in session and i'm mess, i'll try to update regularly tho'!!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

she stared on in shock, the elegant green light of her counter part was creeping up fron where they were forming, the obvious silhoet of a diamond gem appearing from the cracks in the stone floor of the sectioned off chamber in front of her, a thick pane of hyberbaric glass being the only thing keeping them separated.

there was a resounding crack from beyond the glass and yelps coming from the Nephite gems at her feet, "th-they're c-coming appart, m-m-my Diamond, they're g-going to shatter! " the lead scientist shrieked in fright.

her eyes emediately redirected from the Nephrite to the growing green crack just beyond the glass pane, said pane couldn't take much more shaking- lest it shatter like her counterpart was destined to.

however, before she could reassure the gems at her feet the shaking stopped for just a second and then the pane finally succumbed to the emmense pressure and cracked into a million pieces.

now fully exposed to the miraculous event slayed out before her, she could feel the emmense heat radiating off the shattering diamond, or was it shattering?- she couldn't tell because of the intensity of the glow eminating from the gem itself.

then she heard it, the *glop*, the strange wet bubling noise, bringing her eyes back up to her ' ' shattering ' ' counterpart- and she was thouroughly shocked into a deeper silence, the Diamond was melting- M E L T I N G ! it was unheard of, the Nephrite scientists seemed just as shocked, it seemed to be separating in color, as well as in shape.

instead of being that brilliant mantis green, it began to flash between a dark prismarine and a striking gold.

her eyes widened again when the flashing became more consistant as the diamond started to melt more in the center and slip appart.

thinking quick she swished her arms around infront of her, successfully shielding the smaller Nephrite gems watching the specticle with her, not a moment later a wave of heat so strong and dense it could have shattered an andesite- washed over them.

opening her eyes she gasped, what she saw before her was not one horrifically disfugured diamond, but TWO beautifully cut diamonds.

removing her arms and lowering them back down to her sides she watched in awe of what had just happened and took a genly placed step forward, taking care not to step on any of the Nephrite.

said Nephrite just moved out of the way, just as awe-struck as her it seemed.

she stooped down infront of the two beautiful diamonds, one- the dark prismarine, had a soft, almost warm aura surrounding it. the other- the bright golden one, had more of a sharp and jagged aura- icy cold to the touch.

reguardless of their auras she picked them both up, equally gentle with each, and cradled them to her chest.

slowly, as to make sure not to drop either, she turned around- greeting her was the still serious yet awe-struck faces of her Nephrites.

she smiled gently down at them as she revealed the two little mircles that lay dormant in her arms, the diamonds themselves look almost nothing like hers, cut in a more comical way- four sides, but with different surface cuts.

the blue one had a smaller diamond in its center and each of it's corners had a ridge stretching to the outside where the flat of each side was perfectly and flawlessly creased to the other semetrical side of the gem.

the yellow one being to more sharp and ornate of the two, it looked like the first except with more triangles connecting the flats of the gem.

reguardless, they both glimmered and glowed in the radience of her own light, this is the time when one of the Nephrite chose to voice it's thoughts- "never, in my life- have i seen such a beautifful birth of a gem, a Diamond no less!" the others seemed to have agreed, and had started whispering in hushed tones, trying to figure out how all this was possible.

the lead Nephite Scientist stepped forward to adress her, "My Diamond, this has never happened before- but i must insist uppon you that you find a place- secluded and away from everything else, a quiet place for them to form with just you as an audience- its best for gems to form in the pressense of their own, it helps with the process of them habilitating and with them gathering information in their first crusial moments of existance, they generally feel more at home and welcoming if they are in the pressense of another gem of their class and cut. " they finished wearily, she was not going to object- she was in far too much shock and far, far too excited to argue. "of course." she said shortly, the Nephrite nodded and went back to their duties, awaiting her reuturn and inevitable news of the forms the young diamonds shall choose to take.

she slipped away, out into the long corridoor- doing as the Nephrite had said, she went into a dark abandoned room in one of the lower floors of the complex.

it was quiet down here and she locked the door behind her, this rokm ought to work.

stooping down again, she laid the shimmering gems at her feet and she slid down and to the floor, slowly, as to not make too much noise.

the blue one began to glow- a strange riply, wave-like aura surrounding it. it began to form as that aura spread out, leaving a white trail in its wake. as the boinding light faded away, she was able to finally see her precious little sister, or atleast one of them.

her form had smooth, baby blue skin, light flowy sea-foam colored hair that stretched accross their chest, connecting just bellow where their gem was placed, and flowed down their back to the backside of their knees. they wore a deep navy blue dress, shoulerless with a long wavy hood aswell, their shoulderless dress now exposed their beutiful skin the the surrounding air, they wore soft soul sky-blue slipper-like dress shoes. when ther eyes opened they were a deep periwinkle, sparkleing in the pale moonlight that shone in through the singular window in the room.

they blinked before clutching their soft hands to their chest, covering up the shining diamond in a protective manner, "i'm not here to hurt you, young one." she said in her eligant, gentle voice- it drifted accross the air, for good measure she sent a comforting wave of energy out through her gem.

the blue diamond slowly crept forward, slightly slouching, to investigate and anylize her.

once she seemed satisfied with what she saw she sniffed, tears flowing down her face- one could only guess how much pain she and her sister had been in while forming, all the melting and all but being ripped appart. so, she opened her arms and the smaller diamond, no taller than her knees, and welcomed the shaking child in.

she stroked the younger diamond's silky hair as she waited for her to stop bawling her eyes out, she will admit a tear or two may have been shed from her aswell. the little gem-ling had stopped crying, but neither pulled away, instead- they huddled close together, the smaller diamond falling asleep easily in her gentle embrace.

she stayed awake, awaiting her other sister to form, she was about to give up and go to but when there was a pulse of crackling energy.

she quickly found the sourse to be the yellow diamond, watching intently- she saw the electric aura of the second child stretch out to form their body.

as the light faded, in its place stood a yellow, armoured gem. they wore dark oil colored knee high boots and light sunshine yellow gloves that reached their elbows, on their shoulders were plates that struck out and were sharp, along with a helmate of sorts that had two large spines facing forward on the front-top of the helmate along with two more, one on each side- reaching their cheekbones, a short coattail of sorts hung to their lower thigh, and their diamond was also placed one their chest, as their blue counter-part did. the face was set harshly, their pointed nose scrunched up near the eye area in some twisted form of pain - their eyes shot open, their brillian golden color practically glowed in the dark moon lit room, unlike their twin they didn't break down.

tears laid at the corners of their eyes, though they did not fall- though they did sniff and longingly look into her eyes, seeking comfort. she gladly opened her arms, taking care not to awaken the other twin- slowly and untrustingly her yellow counter part relaxed into her, this twin was slightly taller than the other reach ing mid-way up her thigh in hight.

eventually the young gem in her arms unwilling lh drifted into the wonderful world of unconsiousness, and on that note she decided to join them. . .


	2. Clouded Sky Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically White Diamond re-adjusting to having another of her gem class around, even though they may only be less than a day old.
> 
> /\ /\ /\  
> \/ \/ \/
> 
> reguardless of how old she knew them to be, she had to get used to having one, let alone two, beings that could match her in both size and strength- they may only reach her leg area now, but she knew they'd grow to be similar in height to her in no time.
> 
> as for their power, it radiated off them in waves, similar to the way hers did. she will think of all these things as lightning cracks, snaps, and booms outside the small room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just got on christmas break, maybe expect a-n update in the -next fes weeks if i'm lucky- this is legit one of the fastest responces i've had to a work and i was astonished at the sudden reaction it got, i'm glad to know you people are enjoying it!

she opened her eyes to the sound of rain hitting the window, she could feel the warm and cold bodies of her new siblings lain against her, it comforted her to know they had defied death and come out on top- still alive and breathing - they had somehow achieved the impossible, just to see the light of day and the shimmering darkness of night - to see her, even if it could've just been temporary - saved eachother by pulling appart, wheather they intended to or not, they may be two different gems now, but that didn't change the fact they were both beautifully formed- she hadn't expected them to be so different, they HAD both come from the same gem afterall.

the blue diamond had chosen a humble form, not in the least bit imposing- though her height was imposing enough as it is. the yellow one on the other hand had chosen a sharper, more amoured form. she looked to her right, the yellow had lain back and her helmated head now rested in the crook of her elbow with their gloved hands crossed over their chest- their sibling to the left was half curled up into a ball, their waves of silken hair obscuring the veiw of her face.

the second they chose to wake up she'd talk to them, generally gems could speak from the moment they formed- though she knew enough about gems to know diamonds were different.

she laid her back against the cool stone of the wall and stared out into the deepness of space, just beyond the gray overlook of the clouds- a sickeningly lound crash-boom echoed out over the complex, looking down she was not surprised to see the little gem-lings had woken up.

the blue one once more had tears in her eyes and she instantly shrieked in terror at the offending sound of thunder and burried her head into the thick veil that covered her own body.

the yellow one on the other hand shot up and ran to the window, booted feet thundering accross the floor, and peered out at the storm in wonder- again as she thought before, complete polar oposites.

sighing she comforted the blue gem that was clinging to her as though her very life force depended on it, taking a glace back up at the yellow one she was a bit surprised that she hadn't noticed how stiff the gem-lings shoulders were to begin with, right noe they were handing paecfully at their side as they sat cross-legged just in front of the window.

the smallest diamond was staring at their yellow counter part aswell, she too wondering why they weren't petrafied by the thunder as they had been.

she just laid a comforting hand on tue blue diamond's shoulder, rubbing soothing circles into their upper back. this seemed to ease them back into a more comfortable position, another crack and the blue one yelped yet did not cry this time, the bravery of their yellow sibling seemed to put them at more ease.

there was the soft padding of foot steps outside the door and it seemed as though the yellow one had heard them before her because they were already up and standing close to her in a timid yet protective manner.

the door bleeped and a gem requested access to the room, she slipped her blue counter part from her lap and closer to her yellow sibling before stand ing and exiting the room.

standing just outside the door was a Nephrite, her lead scientist- "My Diamond, what of the statis of the Gems?" she didn't normally allow any of her gems to ask her such questions but this was an acception and this Nephrite had made the best call for the ocasion and had asked a relevant question, she couod apreciate gems like this.

" they've formed, not at all what i expected to be honest- one is quite shy, scared of absolutelh everything it seems, the blue one. the yellow is the oposite, might want to be careful around the second one. " she informed, the Nephrite stopped taking notes on their holo pad and nodded, "what are your next orders, my Diamond- newly formed gems can take up to two months to properly form and adjust to life, what do you intend to do sinse you shouldn't leave their side?" the Nephrite inquired wearily, well she couldn't exactly go one vacation- she had a whole empire to run, " hmmm, my court could take the load for however long it takes for them to properly form and i could handle some tasks with a holo consol while also being in direct contact with the new diamonds... that might work, inform homeworld i wont be available for awhile. " the Nephrite saluted her in respect "right away, my Diamond." and marched off down the hall and out of sight.

sighing to herself she slid back into the room and quickly slid the door closed behind her. she eased her way over to where the twins were seated, staring out at the endless cloud covered sky.

she slipped down to the floor, just to the right of the window- the smallest was shuffling over to her again, climbing once more into her lap.

the yellow one was now seated on the blocky window sil, both hands supporting them, keeping them against the large pane. their strikingly golden eyes flicked over to her for a seconds, letting her know they were aware of her pressense on the room again- before resuming to watching the storm...

a few hours passed that way, all of them in relatively close proximity to each other, she decided she'd taok to them in the morning by now- both seemed tired beyond belief and she could understand why, so when her yellow counter part finaly got down from the window and layed in her lap, and joining her sibling in unconsiousness- she decided to aswell, the peacefull trickling of rain pattering on the glass working as a lullaby and sending them softly to sleep. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope to keep this story going for as long as possible- hope you look forward to more chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> any and all typos are my own mistake, i am no professional- hope you enjoyed!


End file.
